


Insecure

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: When you go out to dinner with your longtime friend, who just so happens to also be an ex, Bucky retreats to his safe place as he feels insecure about himself.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 36





	Insecure

“Bucky?” You called out to your husband as soon as you stepped foot in your apartment. You toed off your shoes and shook off your coat before hanging it on the coat rack, setting your leftovers on the small bench that was placed by the entryway. 

You didn’t get a response, but that wasn’t unusual. You figured that Bucky would be upstairs in his office, nose deep in a book, a blanket around his shoulders are his lips slowly moved with the words. 

“Buck?” You called out again as you made your way up the stairs still not hearing anything. The apartment was dark, except for the soft moonlight that was coming through the window. Again, that wasn’t unusual. 

You checked your bedroom, nothing. The guest room, nothing. Just as you suspected so you made your way down into his office which was also dark, now this was a little unusual. 

Maybe he just fell asleep. 

You thought to yourself as you flicked on one of the small lamps by the door. It was empty, book strewn across the room. Still hasn’t cleaned it you chuckled to yourself as you turned the light off and made your way down to the kitchen. 

You popped your head into the living room while you were at it, but again, you found no sign of Bucky. You sighed, wondering where he was. You weren’t exactly worried but he didn’t tell you that he would be leaving the house when you left for dinner. 

You grabbed your leftovers from the bench and popped them into the fridge before walking over to start the kettle, a pink post-it note catching your eyes. 

Went to the library, back soon

\- Bucky

Your eyebrows furrowed at the note. Leaving notes wasn’t out of the ordinary but he’d always leave a note and text or call you for good measure so you wouldn’t get too worried. As well as if you didn’t happen to stumble on the note at home. 

You had a feeling why Bucky had retreated to the library and your heart sunk at the thought of him being worried or anxious because you had gone out to dinner with a good friend of yours who also happened to be your ex boyfriend. 

You quickly shook your head and turned the kettle off before grabbing your coat and keys again to go find him at the library. 

Bucky had always been on the more nervous shy side, ever since you’d met, but that’s why you fell in love with him. You knew he had thoughts of not being good enough and not enough since he thought you deserved so much more than him. Despite all of that, you married him and thought that you washed all your worries away. 

Your thoughts began racing when you neared the library, heart pounding as you pulled the door handle open. 

Every worry you had seemed to ease when you caught the scent of the old books mixed with candles and dust, it relaxed you almost and you now knew why Bucky always preferred to retreat here. 

Your footsteps echoed as you walked along the hardwood towards Bucky’s desk, spotting the mess of dark brown hair with his nose buried in a book. the closer you got to his desk the louder your footsteps got and Bucky finally raised his head to meet your gaze. 

“Hi pumpkin.” You said softly, reaching the desk and leaning your upper body so far you could rub your nose against Bucky’s. He let out a content sigh, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into your touch. 

“I-I thought you w-were at dinner?” He asked, opening his eyes to meet yours. “I missed my boy so I decided to come home.” You whispered. 

“But my boy wasn’t at home so I decided to find him.” You smiled as his eyes flickered down to his book. 

You sighed, standing up straight and making your way around the desk. “What’s wrong?” You asked gently as he just shrugged his shoulders, pulling his hands into his sweater as you carded your fingers through his messy hair. 

“I-I—” He started as he stood up. “I just d-don’t feel like I-I’m enough.” He whispered and your heart dropped to know that Bucky felt that he wasn’t enough for you. 

“Bucky.” You whispered, placing your hand on his jaw, your thumb rubbing his cheekbones. “You are more than enough, you’ve made my life so much better and I’d be lost without you.” You told him earnestly as his mouth turned slightly up into a smile. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered against your lips before wrapping his arms around your waist and crashing his lips onto yours knowing that he’s never once stuttered when saying I love you to you. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck as you played with the loose threads on his dark blue jumper, getting lost in the kiss. “I love you more.” You told him once you’d both pulled away. “But I love you most.” He said making you both giggle as he placed a bunch of kisses all over your face. 

“Let’s go home.” You told him, brushing his hair out of his face as he nodded but nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck leaving a few innocent kisses there before grabbing your fingers and intertwining them with his. 

The walk home was short, considering the library was right across from your apartment, something you both got very lucky with. Bucky’s fingers didn’t leave yours the entire way home as he occasionally rubbed his thumb over your knuckles or over your wedding band, smiling to himself. 

You both got ready for bed in comfortable silence, sharing sweet kisses along the way before you both got into bed. “[Y/N]?” Bucky asked hesitantly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “What is it, Buck?” You asked, scooting closer to him knowing exactly what he was about to ask you. 

“C-can you b-braid my hair?” He asked, cheeks reddening slightly as you chuckled lightly, running your fingers through his freshly washed damp hair. 

“Regular or fishtail?” You asked as he thought about it for a little while. “Regular.” He said before you sat on your knees behind him getting to work. 

Once you were done Bucky quickly turned to face you to pull you into a tight embrace, startling you slightly. “Thank you.” He muffled into your chest as you wrapped your arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“It’s no problem, pumpkin.” You chuckled, using his favourite pet name as he looked up, brushing your own hair out of your face before you both decided it was time for you to head to bed. 

You snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead as you started to drift off. “I love you.” He whispered. “Love you too.” You mumbled against his chest before you both fell asleep with smiles on your face and full hearts.


End file.
